Continuation
by soozeh
Summary: ‘Yes, it was lonely, you’re on another plane of existence, you’re like a ghost. You can’t touch anything and no one can touch you.’ JackxDaniel SLASH


**Title:** Continuation  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Prompt:** So tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way? Also #67 Confused  
**Word Count:** 1332  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Summary: **_'Yes, it was lonely, you're on another plane of existence, you're like a ghost. You can't touch anything and no one can touch you.'  
_**Notes: **Welcome to Sap Central. hehe. I think a sequel is in order lol. If my muse gives out. Written for shamak.

**Continuation**

Dr Fraiser handed him a pair of eyeglasses, which he took and put on with instinctive ease.

'Wow. That's different.'

'You recognize me now?' Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel stared at Jack thoughtfully, 'Has your? Has your hair always been like that?'

'Like what?'

'Never mind.'

----

Daniel carefully picked up a few of the items in the quarters, his quarters, his items. He had no idea who he was, what he did or what all the stuff laid out before him was but he could see the happiness in Jack's eyes. The happiness he knew came from the fact that he was back. And for a while, just knowing that he was wanted and that he had a life, a past, that he had friends; well it was enough.

'What is all this?'

'Your life Daniel.' He paused, 'I, er, I kept some of your personal things out for you.'

Daniel looked around his quarters, 'You kept all this stuff out for someone you thought was dead?'

'We did toss out a lot of junk- all of which seemed very valuable.'

'I know her.' Daniel eyed the photo of Sha're.

'You do?'

'I mean... I must do right?'

'Yeah...'

'Who is she? What's her name?'

Jack gave Daniel a steady look, 'You tell me.'

Jack left Daniel to examine the rest of his possessions; closing the door behind him Jack silently nodded to the two SFs and walked down the corridor.

---

Jack didn't see Daniel until the following day; he'd been to the gym for a heavy workout and when he'd returned to his quarters he had found Daniel lying on the top of his quilt.

'Hell-o.'

Daniel's eyes shot open and he sat up. 'Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to fall asleep I guess I just kinda-'

'Did?'

'Yeah.'

Daniel swung his legs off of the bed and looked up at Jack.

'I remember her.'

'Oh… that's good I suppose.'

'You suppose?'

'Yeah, Did you like… _remember _anything else?'

'Like what?'

'Before the ascension, before the radiation poisoning?'

'No why?'

Jack looked down at his feet and sighed. 'Don't worry.'

'Oh,' Daniel said excitedly, 'I do remember something from when I was ascended.'

Jack moved across the room and sat down next to Daniel on the bed.

'I remember Baal and what happened.'

'Oh… I try not to.'

Silence reigned throughout the room.

'Look Daniel, I really don't want to go there. It really made me realise what we'd lost when you ascended. It was hard Daniel and I just want to concentrate on the future. I want to forget Baal and his stupid fortress ever existed.'

'Okay.' Daniel said quietly, 'Whatever you want Jack.'

Jack smiled and turned to look at Daniel. 'So tell me, did you float across the galaxy? Do you remember any of it?'

'I remember feeling free. It was the most exhilarating experience I can imagine yet there were disadvantages.'

'Oh, so floating doesn't… float your boat?'

Daniel chuckled softly and patted Jack's thigh. 'That's a good one, now why didn't I think of that?'

'Was that sarcasm?' Jack's eyes narrowed.

'Of course not.'

'You were saying….'

'Yes, it was lonely, you're on another plane of existence, you're like a ghost. You can't touch anything and no one can touch you.'

Jack nodded.

'I missed us too. What we had, our friendship. I don't remember all of it; it's hazy, but I do remember how close we were and I guess I missed that.'

'Having someone to talk to?' Jack added.

Daniel nodded in conclusion.

---

They didn't talk about Daniel's ascension again for many days. SG1's downtime was promptly abandoned and the flagship team were pushed through the gate to rescue an alien device that a UAV had found. Naturally their mission wasn't easy. The planet had hostile natives and to make things worse, it was –20 degrees.

Jack had been shot and Daniel had concussion. Both men were confined to bed rest… in separate rooms.

On the first night Teal'c kindly procured two radios and Jack and Daniel spent the night talking, much to Janet's dismay.

The radio clicked. 'Daniel, you awake?'

'Yeah.'

'I know this is a stupid question as we are both stuck in hospital beds and that we probably will be for the rest of the week but you wanna get dinner when we are both outta here?'

'Sure, thought you'd never ask.' Daniel smiled.

---

'Dinner was great Jack.' Daniel said as he stood and picked up their plates. He carried them over to his sink. As he turned on the tap he was flooded with an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He'd done this before. He'd been here before, like this, with Jack.

His eyes grew wide and he turned around in shock. Jack looked up at him and stood immediately.

'What's wrong?'

'We've been here before haven't we? This dinner, this food, this house, it's all the same. You, me, we were together weren't we?'

'You remember.' Jack smiled.

'I'm not sure I want to.' Daniel's eyes closed and he screwed up his face.

Jack's face fell. 'Daniel we have been together 4 years. I thought I'd lost you and then I get you back and you don't remember. Do you know how hard it was for me to stand back and wait for you to realise or remember? I just couldn't come out with it. You know what it's like or rather I hope you know.'

Daniel stared at Jack. 'I didn't know you felt that way.'

'You did. We did.' Jack whispered.

'I'm sorry Jack, I'm still remembering. Just give me a little longer to remember us.'

'You have forever.'

---

6 months later.

The sound of the door slamming shut made Daniel look up from his book. He wiped at his eyes and laid the book on the table beside him.

'I got your meds and my meds and my beer and eggs. I'm making omelette.'

'Great.' Daniel muttered as he walked over to the kitchen counter.

'How was Wal-Mart?' Daniel asked sweetly.

'Full of moms and their kids.' Jack replied as he leant over the counter to kiss Daniel's forehead. 'I swear they should have rules at that store, like only one kid in at any one time. It would make shopping that little bit more enjoyable.'

Daniel laughed. 'Oh come on, you love kids.'

'Yeah, just not the screaming or whiny kind.'

'Speaking of which. I have some news.'

'Oh dear god you're pregnant.' Jack joked.

'You really think you're funny don't you?' Daniel argued.

'I try my best.'

'Jack, I'm trying to be serious here.'

'I'm listening.' Jack leant against the counter and crossed his arms.

'You know when I remembered that we were together and then I told you that I didn't think I wanted to and then you told me all about us. Well I tried and tried and tried to remember and I just couldn't. And you said that I had forever.'

'Where's this going Daniel?'

'What I'm trying to say is… I don't need forever; I remember. I remember the night we went to that bar, the one with the moose head on the wall and I remember we bought some awful cocktails just because the bartender recommended them and we got absolutely hammered and then the bartender called us a taxi, you wanted to drive but he literally hauled us up and into the taxi, he said something about wanting to make sure that we got home to our bed safely.'

Daniel paused for breath. 'I remember the driver asking where we were going and you told him to take us back to our house. He laughed and demanded the address. You gave him your address and then looked at me and said 'our house'. I remember it Jack, I remember telling you I wish it were and that you were right all along. I remember kissing you and pulling you up your driveway and into the house, the bedroom. Jack I remember it.'

Jack grinned at Daniel and rushed across the room. 'God Daniel, I thought you'd never remember.' He wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him.

'I always knew I would Jack. I could never forget us.'

FIN.

A Year Later.


End file.
